Good, Evil, and Balance
by Dragonmutt
Summary: When three teens land in a new world and start getting freaking awesome powers, meet people (and other things) that they thought were just characters from someones imagination, and are stuck fighting a battle they couldn't hope to win, when will they have time to find a way home? And even if they did, would they go back? Rated for descriptive violence and VERY strong language.
1. Chapter 1

What up all you fanfiction freakazoids?! Ha ha, just kidding!:) The name is Dragonmutt, why you ask? Because i love dragons and mutts, thats why! This is my first story ever so hope yall like it. Oh, and just to let you know i apologise for any future long time waits for some thing to be published. Alright, time for me to shut up, and let yall read my story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's nothing else, got it?

Chp. 1Meet the Teens

It was 8th hour at Gilman High school and three teenagers were waiting for the day to end and the weekend to begin.

"Come on, come on just sound the bell already" muttered the largest of the three. He was 6 foot 2 inches tall and wearing a brown hoodie. He has muddy blond hair and grayish-blue eyes.

"Man Bob I can't wait till the weekend and we can finally kick back and relax" said the second of the three. He had dark brown hair, was 5 foot 11 inches tall and had a black tee shirt on and was packing his stuff to go.

"Yeah and I can finally show you that freaky cave behind my house Tony"

"Aww, I thought you were gonna spend the whole time with me" pouted a girl with a red jacket on and curly brown hair at 5 foot 8 inches tall.

"I will be spending the whole time with you Jessie" said Tony

"Yeah Jessie I finally got my parents to allow both of you guys to come over at the same time"

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot"

"Just don't get to carried away with your showing of affection"

"What do you mean by that?" said the two teens

"Remember last year's prom?" said the third

"…"

"…"

The teen burst out laughing at his friends' embarrassment

"Oh would you just forget about that already" said the two with their faces turning red

"Heck no! It's hilarious watching your faces go from normal to redder than your jacket" said the teen with a smirk on his face.

" Alright Bob if you want to play that game then what about when you tried getting on So You Think You Can Dance?"

Suddenly the teen's face turned redder than his friends.

Seeing this, the other two fell to the ground in fits, laughing their asses off.

"Shut it" growled the first teen

"What's the matter Bob?" asked Tony "Do you not like the fact that you actually- Ahh!"

Bobby had just tackled the laughing teen and was wrestling the teen into the ground.

"Shut up Tony, you know I only did that because you dared me to do it!" said Bob

"Alright you two stop it now before we get detentions." said Jessie still giggling to herself.

The two boys got up right when the bell rang.

"Oh crap! We need to get going, and fast!" said Bobby

The three sprinted to their lockers and grabbed their stuff.

They were about to run to Bobby's bus when Bobby remembered something.

"Wait, why are we running to the bus when I have my car out in the parking lot?"

The teens skidded to a stop and face palmed themselves. Afterwards they got into the parking lot, got in Bobby's car, and drove to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my readers/reviewers what's up? This is my new chapter for yal. The first few chapters will be kind of short and it may be a bit before spyro comes in, sorry. But i promise it'll pick up. oh dear god when will i be able to shut up and let you read right away?

Disclaimer: I own only my OCs, nothing else.

Chp. 2Home Sweet Home

"Huh, so this is what your house looks like" said Jessie.

"Yep, home sweet home…NOT! This place is anything but sweet." said Bobby "Sweet is where I have a half pipe in the front yard and a pool in the back."

"Sheesh Bob, you really can be a vain bastard at times." said Tony

"Yup, and I'm proud of it."

The three then began doing their normal routines, which was taking the wooden weapons they made three years back and beating the living shit out of one another. (And everything was padded of course)

Bobby was armed with a wooden sword, Tony was armed with a wooden shield (customized so it could serve as a weapon as well), and Jessie with a wooden staff.

Bobby lunged at Tony who countered with his defense stance, his two feet spread wide and him holding his shield with two hands, while Jessie went to go and sweep Bobby's legs out from underneath him. Bobby did a quick jump and instead of sending Bobby into the dirt she sent Tony! "Uff!" said Tony as he fell. "That works as well I guess." said Jessie but before she could do anything else she found the point of a wooden sword at her throat.

"Dead" said Bobby

"Aww what? No fair, I was distracted!" said Jessie

"Then don't get distracted"

Meanwhile Tony is crawling away from the two and is about to strike.

"HA HAH! I HAVE YOU NOW BOBBY!" shouted Tony as he leaped forward to attack

"Don't get your hopes up Tony"

Bobby quickly jumps back before Tony could hit him.

"Hey, you can't do that!"

"Do what? Dodge your attack. That's completely legal." said Bobby

Quick as a flash Bobby made a downward slash that would have cut Tony in half.

"And now you're dead too, and round one goes to me." said Bobby with a smirk on his face

"Asshole" grumbled Tony

"You know it." said Bobby

The three teens got into their stances again.

This time Bobby attacked first, heading straight for Jessie with a upward stroke, but instead got blocked by Tony who leaped forward and began a quick series of bashing at him and then dashing away from his sword. Jessie spun her staff around and delivered a quick strike on Bobby's shoulder, not enough to "kill" him but enough to make it hurt.

"Ow! That stings Jessie" said Bobby

"Switch sword arms Bob because I would have dislocated your shoulder in a real fight" said Jessie

Bobby grumbled, probably about dislocating her shoulder and seeing how she would like it, but he complied with her demands and not a moment too soon! Tony leaped into the middle and tried to do a quick bash to Bobby's midsection but his aim was a bit to low! Bobby managed to block the bash luckily, and did a quick slashing motion at Tony, stopping right before he hit him in the neck, signifying he was dead.

"You tried that once before what made you think a second time would be any better than before"

"Wasn't aiming to beat you" said Tony with a smirk "I was aiming to distract you."

"Wait, what did you say?!"

"NOW JESSIE!"

Jessie sprang up from behind and did a quick skull bashing motion on Bobby's head.

"Dead" said Tony

"Hey Bobby what did you say earlier again?" asked Jessie with a completely fake questioning look on her face "Oh that's right you said don't get distracted!"

"Shut up"

The two teens started laughing like mad.

Bobby stalked off to his house.

"Sheesh, somebody's a sore loser" said Tony, still laughing

"No, I'm just hungry"

"Now that I think about it so am I"

"Same here"

"Alright then, lets go get something to eat and then I can show you that weird cave out back" said Bobby


	3. Chapter 3

Once again hi peoples. Plz review, I NEED to know what yall think about my story. Thanks, now I command you to read my story!

Disclaimer :I own my OCs. Nothing else ok?

Chp.3 A Mirror in a Cave?

15 minutes later…

"Well here we are."

The trio arrived at an old cave way out in the woods. It looked like a cave where teens hang out in horror movies until they all get killed

"Welcome to Creepsvile, USA. Population: three soon to be dead teens." said Tony under his breath

"You do realize that in the movies the first person to die say's just that." said Bobby

"Gulp"

"Well that's a comforting thought." said Jessie

"Ha ha, I'm joking the first person to die is the guy who isn't worried, which would be me." said Bobby

"Whew, that's a relief"

"Then it's Tony"

"You had to ruin it didn't you?" grumbled Tony

"Yes, Yes I did"

"Oh keep quiet you two or else you'll end up killing each other" said Jessie.

"Yes oh mighty Jessie, my beautiful queen of goddesses" said Tony while bowing down.

"What an ass kisser."

"If it keeps me alive then I don't care"

"Whatever. Alright Jessie we'll stop, but do me a favor and tell Tony to get up and stop kissing your ass."

"Aww, but I like it when he's groveling at my feet."

"Yeah but if he doesn't stop then how will he kiss you on the face?"

"Good point, a weird one, but a good point none the less"

"Did you expect anything less from me?"

"Nope, in fact I was expecting a weirder one"

"I'll try and live up to your expectations from now on… but I won't be a suck up. Unlike some of us, I don't feel like there is a need to do that for anybody."

"Okay Bob, whatever you say" said Jessie with a shrug "Tony get up and stop being a suck up… for now"

"Yes Jessie, I will do whatever my queen of goddesses say."

"Then why are you still doing it?" asked Bobby

"Um…"

"He has disobeyed you Jessie you must now vaporize him."

"Sigh... I suppose you are right"

"WAIT PLEASE I WILL STOP, JUST DON'T VAPORIZE ME!" said Tony in mock terror

"It is too late, goodbye insolent human." said Jessie

"NOOOOO!" shouted Tony

"And CUT! That's a wrap people" said Bobby

The teens laughed at their little skit that they came up with.

"We're a bunch of weirdo's, aren't we?" asked Jessie

"What makes you think that?" asked Bobby

"Hmm, let's think… oh yeah, because we just started acting like a bunch of insane actors doing a cheesy movie scene."

Bobby pondered this for a second. "Yeah, your right. We are a bunch of weirdo's, with me being the weirdest."

"No denying that Bobby" Tony replied "you are DEFINETLY the weirdest of the three of us"

"Oh shut up ya dickwad"

"Alright, back to the matter at hand, which is exploring this creepy place." said Jessie with fake enthusiasm.

The three teens walked deeper into the cave, and then deeper, and deeper, and deeper again.

"Damn, how big is this cave?" asked Tony to no one in particular

"Judging by the fact we've been in here for an hour and haven't found the end, it's VERY big Tony" answered Bobby

"I figured that much out Bob, I mean how big actually is it?" growled Tony

"Would you two stop bickering and check this out" said Jessie, stopping the argument before it began.

The two teens looked at what Jessie was trying to show them and saw a large mirror and the end of the cave.

"What the- why is there a mirror in this cave?" asked Bobby

"Who cares, let's go back and get something to eat." said Tony

"OK now that's weird, because usually I'm the one who says that" said Bobby, who was walking up to the mirror.

"Bobby what are you doing?" asked Tony

"Checking out the mirror, duh"

When he reached the mirror Bobby saw that there was writing on its frame.

"_Beware thy brave fool for once thee has looked through this mirror, you shall see your own fate._"read Bobby

"Well that's not ominous sounding at all" Tony said sarcastically

"Come on you two this place is getting creepier by the second" said Jessie

"Yeah let's get out of here Bob"

"Alright we'll go back" said Bobby "… right after I look in this mirror"

"Bobby no!" shouted the other two

Bobby looked into the mirror and saw something that made his heart skip a beat; it was him only he had a black sword covered in white flames and he was slashing at a dark mass that was chuckling at him, when suddenly out of nowhere Tony attacked with a shield that looked like it was a shuricen and Jessie with a staff that had a sickle on the end of it. The teens all slashed at the dark mass but they didn't seem to be doing anything against it. The dark mass must have grown bored with the three teens because it slashed at them, sending the trio flying… straight at him!

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Bobby as he was pulled away from the mirror

MWAHAHAHA! I WILL LEAVE YOU AT THAT JUST TO ANNOY YOU! But don't worry the next chapter should be up shortly. And remember, the review box is right below this message, so PLEASE review. Peace out my peoples!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, I've got the next chapter here for ya, and like I said before please review. It let's me know if I'm doing a good job or not so don't be shy, i'll take both your kind words and your flames from hell without complaint so just type in your opinions down there and let me know, ok? Alright, enough about me and my constant begging for reviews, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs, nothing else.**

Chp.4 Whispers, vortexes, and a whole lot of screaming

"What?" Tony said quietly while turning to look at the mirror. There was nothing in it.

"What did Bob see in there, if there was anything to see at all?" he thought

"Come on you guy's let's get out of here" said Jessie.

"No need to tell me twice" said Bobby and Tony at the same time

"Jinx! You two owe me a soda, oh and no backfire." said Jessie

"Aw what? No fair!" said Bobby

"Yeah Jessie no fair! You know I'm flat broke!" whined Tony

"To bad, so sad." said Jessie with a satisfied smirk on her face

"You had to teach her the no backfire rule, didn't you Tony?" said Bobby

"Oh shut up" said Tony

The trio started walking to the cave entrance. After another hour they got out of the cave.

"Thank god that's over. I never want to see another cave in my life again." said Tony

"Same here, that was way too long of a exploration for my liking." said Jessie

"Well let's get back to my house for some food"

"YEAH!" shouted the other two

"Seriously, this is just weird. I'm the one who's supposed to be like that, not you two." said Bobby while chuckling.

*Drip*

"Huh?"

*Drip, drop,*

"You have got to be kidding me."

*Drip, drop,drip, drip*

"It's fucking raining."

No sooner had they said this when it started pouring on them.

"Ahh! I'm melting, I'm melting!" Tony said acting like a complete goof.

Jessie chuckled and Bobby just shook his head.

"You're a real dork, you know that?"

Tony just shrugged.

"Whatever" Tony replied "let's go back to your house and get some hot chocolate."

The two were right about agree when there was a flash and then a loud boom a second later.

"Aw what?Lightning? Are you serious Mother Nature, because if you are then go fuck yourself." Tony said

"It sounded close." Jessie said in a worried tone

"Well we won't be able to get to my house for awhile"Bobby said "so we need to find shelter"

There was a groan at this

"But I'm hungry!" Tony complained

Jessie shot him a glare. Tony gulped and gave a nervous chuckle

"Sorry" he said

Jessie just nodded and turned around so he wouldn't see her laughing at him.

"Okay, but the only shelter nearby is that damned cave." Tony said

"Well, it looks like that's our only option" Bobby said

Jessie sighed.

"Well, might as well get in there." She said

"Yeah, if I were any wetter I'd might as well have jumped into a lake." Tony said

The three teens walked back into the cave and sat down a few feet from the cave's opening.

"Hey you guys?" Bobby said looking around

"What is it Bob?" Jessie asked

"Is it just me or does the cave feel… different?"

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked

"Like, something really weird, really awesome, or really important is about to happen in a bit" Bobby said, still looking around

The other two then noticed it as well, the strange feeling that something big was about to happen, and that they were part of it.

"Now that you mention it..." Jessie said starting to look around as well

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Tony asked

Bobby looked around a bit longer before replying.

"I have no idea, but it looks like the rain is letting up a bit so we can go get that hot chocolate."

"YAY!" said the other two

Bobby walked to the cave entrance and noticed something strange; the leaves on the ground were starting to swirl in a vortex.

"What the heck?" he muttered under his breath as he looked up and saw something that nearly killed him with a heart attack.

"OH FUCK!" Bobby shouted as he turned around and ran back into the cave.

"What is it Bob?" Tony asked clearly confused by his friends behavior.

"GET THE FUCK BACK FARTHER IN THE CAVE!" Bobby shouted not slowing down at all.

"Why?" Jessie asked

"BECAUSE THERE IS A MOTHER FUCKING TORNADO ABOUT TO LAND RIGHT IN FRONT OF THIS CAVE!" He shouted behind him because by now he had run past the other two.

"WHAT!?" the two teens screamed they looked back out and saw the very tip about to touch down.

The two stood there for half a second. Then they screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two teens started following their friends lead and sprinted down the cave. In less time than you can say run they had caught up to Bobby. They ran for a few minutes before they reached the end of the cave with the mirror still there. Finally they stopped, breathing heavily.

"We… are so…dead meat." Tony said between breaths.

"Wh-what are we going to do now?" Jessie asked

"No idea" Bobby said having recovered his breath.

That's when the whispering started.

"They're here…"

"Who said that?" Bobby said whipping around

"The heroes of good…"

"Shut up!" said Tony

"evil…"

"They're creeping me out you guys." Jessie said

"and balance."

"Whoever you are, leave us the fuck alone!" Bobby growled at the room, expecting some sick freaks to walk out and laugh at them. The whispering finally stopped.

"Whew" Tony said "glad that's ov-"

Suddenly three vortexes opened up; one as dark as the deepest of shadows, another whiter than the most freshly fallen of snow, and the last a gray that rivals that of an approaching storm.

"What the fuck!?" the three teenagers shouted at once. Suddenly a black claw with talons shot out of one of the vortexes and grabbed Tony!

"AHH!" Tony screamed as the claw pulled him back into the vortex with him trying to free himself from its horrifying grip

"TONY!" the other two teens shouted out.

Tony gave them one last look before he was pulled into the vortex, still trying to get free of its clasp.

Jessie reached for Tony but suddenly a white cord came out of the second vortex and wrapped itself around her arm were it began to pull her into the vortex.

"AHHHHH!"

"JESSIE!" Bobby shouted out

She screamed one last time before she too, was pulled into the vortex.

"No…Tony…Jessie…" Bobby said as he fell to his knees

"It's all my fault…" Bobby said, scarcely above a whisper "I lead them here… I led them to this cave… IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT!" Bobby shouted the last part.

Suddenly Bobby heard a ripping noise; he turned around to see the tornado coming straight at him! "It must have ripped through the rest of the cave while we were resting." Bobby thought Bobby just glared at the swirl mass of air.

"Fine, but if my friends are dying in some unknown place, then I'll die that way as well." he said to himself. The teen turned around to face the final vortex, and when he was facing it he ran straight into its unknown depths! When the vortex sealed itself up, the tornado was nowhere in sight, without having left a single trace of there ever having been one there before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people, being my usual awesome self I deided to give yall a treat! Hope ya like it.**

Chp.5 Where the Fuck am I?

"Ugh…my head" said Bobby

Bobby took a look around at his surroundings; he was on the ground in a ancient looking hallway that lead on for what looked like forever.

"Am I dead?" thought the teen "No… I can't be dead, because if I was then why would I feel like shit? Or do you always feel like this when you're dead? Maybe I'm a ghost, and I still can all the pain I felt in life, but wait do ghosts even feel pain? I know that they have tortured souls but they don't have bodies, so they can't feel physical pain."

The teen shook his head in despair "One problem at a time Bob." thought the teen "Okay, first question; where the fuck am I?" The teen just sighed.

"Well, I won't find out just standing here" The teen said out loud "so I might as well start walking. To where I have no idea, but maybe, just maybe, I'll find Tony and Jessie in this god forsaken place." And with that the teen set off, hoping to find his friends, who were just starting to wake up themselves.

….

"Huh?" said Tony "Where am I? The last thing I remember was me getting pulled into a black vortex and then I draw a blank." Like his friend he looked around at his surroundings. He was in a dark staircase that he could barely make out.

"Oh goody" said Tony sarcastically. "stairs."

"No thanks, I'll take the elevator." The teen said. He turned around and saw there was no exit behind him.

"Or maybe not." The teen looked back at the stairs.

"This is so gonna kill my ankles." was all he said before he started climbing up the stairs. "But I will get out of here and find my friends." he thought.

…..

Jessie by now had fully awoken and taken in her surroundings; she was on a park pathway with the trees on either side of her. The light was coming from the sun over head but the light seemed to be fake, because there was no color in it; and little to no warmth as well.

"Creepy." she said aloud. Her voice seemed unnaturally loud in the stillness of the park.

"Okay, no more talking out loud, because that was just disturbing." she thought to herself. She began walking along the path.

"I wonder if Tony and Bobby are alright?" she thought "Could they be…no, no I won't believe it. They're alive, and I'll be seeing them soon." And with that she picked up her pace and began running along the trail.

Little did the three teenagers know that there were three figures watching and listening to all that they have done or said. One of the figures smiled.

"They are ready for their tests."

**Heh heh, sorry it's so short but this a chapter that will set up a future chapter ok? Don't worry; i'll have the next chapter posted soon. By the way what kind of author posts a chapter a day and the chapter isn't all that bad? Just wondering what yall think about that. Peace out!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people hope you brought a snack because this chapter is gonna be epic! Also, give me a review on how well I did, because I think that I rocked this thing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs nothing else.**

Chp.6 Bobby's Test

"Damn, how freaking long is this hell hole?" Bobby asked to himself. He had walked through the hallway for the better part of two hours when he stopped because he felt completely drained from the day. He had been resting for a half an hour now and felt that some of his strength had come back.

Well" said the teen, who was getting up even though every muscle in his body was protesting "I might as well keep moving." The teen started walking down the hallway once again. He had been walking for another hour when he came up to a archway with writing on top of it.

"_Beware young child for once you have entered this arena, you cannot leave without confronting your fate._ Now where did I see that before?" Bobby said sarcastically "Oh that's right, it was on that cock sucking mirror. Okay, so what do I do? Do I turn back around and see if there's another way or do I be an idiot hero and ignore the warning and walk straight in there?" Bobby pondered this for a second "Hmm… well in every book I've ever read the hero walks straight into the most dangerous place to rescue his friends from the bad guy. But in all the old stories when the hero does that, he ends up dead. Hmm…well I might as well die trying to find my friends."The teen passes under the archway which sealed itself up as soon as he got past it.

"Of course." Bobby said. The teen turns around and keeps on walking towards the middle of the room. Once there he looks around to see what this place is. The room is circular with 15 foot walls with what appears to be seats all around him.

"A coliseum?"

"Yeah dipshit, it's a coliseum."

Bobby whipped around to see who it was. Behind him was guy with a scruffy beard and a sword was strapped to his waist. He stood at about 6 foot 7 inches tall, was wearing an old leather jacket, and was leaning against the wall. He looked to be about the same age as himself.

"Who the hell-I mean, who are you?" Bobby said

The man chuckled. "You'll find out in a bit punk." he replied "but I got a few questions for ya first one; sword, shield, or staff?"

"What?" bobby asked

The guy looked at him with a face which said "are you serious?"

"Sword, shield, or staff?"

"Um…sword?" Bobby replied "Wow this guy is a prick." he thought to himself

"You ready?"

"For what?" Bobby asked "Probably is about to whip out his sword and try and cut me into pieces."

"Your test."

"Oh great, a test." Bobby said sarcastically "And what happens if I fail."

The guy just smirked. "Take a guess."

"Let's see" Bobby said "well I won't get a stern lecture from my parents will I?"

"Nope."

"And my grade point average won't drop either, right."

"Not in the slightest."

"So I'd have to say…I die, don't I?"

"Ding ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

Bobby just sighed at this.

"And when you asked sword, shield, or staff that's what weapon I'll be using right?"

The guy just laughed.

"Two in a row, you're on fire kid."

Bobby just glared at the man standing across from him.

"You do realize we're about the same age, right."

The man just smirked.

"How wrong you can be"

"Huh?"

The man just smirked at him one more time before he pulled out his sword.

"Whoa hold up" Bobby said while backing away "I thought you were gonna lend me a weapon for this test or whatever it is."

"I am lending you a weapon ya dipshit." He replied. He spun the sword in his hand so the point was facing the ground. He held it out towards the teen. "Now take the sword."

"Oh." The teen reached forward and grabbed the weapon.

Bobby took a closer look at the weapon. It had a cold gray blade and white pommel with black wire wrapping around the entire handle. It looked like it's supposed to be handled with both hands and yet it felt so light that he could hold it up with one hand with hardly any effort.

"Damn, this thing is light."

The other man just chuckled.

"Well we all can't be 300 pound linemen who bench double that weight."

"Okay now that is just rude." said Bobby "I do not weigh 300 pounds and I do not bench that much."

"Yeah right."

"Whatever, can we just get started already?"

The man just gave him an evil grin.

"Alright, but remember; you asked for it."

Suddenly a loud boom could be heard directly behind the teen. He whipped around to see what he was facing and when he did he nearly shit his pants when he did see it.

"Oh fuck."

In front of the teen was a large dragon like creature. Instead of having four legs and a set of wings it had only two legs and very long wings that it used as another set of legs and had a very sharp tail with a very keen point. It was bleach white with a dark gray, almost black underbelly, membranes, and tail point.

"You expect me to fight that?" Bobby asked.

There was no reply.

"Dude, answer the question!" Bobby said as he looked over his shoulder. There was nobody there.

"Of course he disappears." Bobby said to himself. "What an asshole."

He turned around to face the creature before him.

"Well ugly, looks like it's you and me." said the teen as he held up the sword.

The creature just glared at him.

"How rude." It said.

"What the fuck!?" shouted the teen "It can talk!?"

The creature rolled its eyes. "Of course you simpleton. I am a wyvern after all."

The teen was confused by what it said.

"A what?"

The creature just sighed.

"Never you mind; just know that you are about to die to a higher creature than yourself little ape."

"Hey, who made you superior ya overgrown pair of boots!" Bobby said

The wyvern just growled.

"Prepare to die ape!" it said as it charged forward to attack

"Bring it boot bitch!" Bobby charged forward, raising his sword at the same time.

The wyvern slashed with its wings hoping to leave a gash on Bobby's chest, but he dodged out of the way and tried to cut off the claws but the wyvern took flight to dodge the attack. It spat out a glob of green liquid which Bobby leaped to the right to avoid. The goo started to sink into the ground, no not sink; it burned through the ground.

"Ah fuck, the thing shoots acid"

The wyvern shot out three more globs of acid towards the teenager who just barely managed to dodge them. He retaliated by trying a quick series of multi-directional slashes with his sword but none of them managed to even scratch the wyvern who had started to laugh.

"You can't hope to win, for I cannot be beaten by a pathetic ape like yourself!"

Bobby just clenched his teeth at the insult.

"Shut the fuck up and prove it already!" He said

The wyvern too flight and shot another glob of acid at the teen who dodged it, when the wyvern flew down at the teen and slashed at him with both his wings, legs, and the tail. Bobby dodged the slashes from the wings and legs but he got struck by a glancing blow from the tail on his shoulder. The teen gritted his teeth at the pain coming from his shoulder.

"Fuck" the teen said "it hurts like all hell!"

Suddenly the teens shoulder went completely numb and lifeless.

"What the fuck?"

The teen looked at his shoulder; it was still hurt but now the thing was turning a light shade of green.

"Poison." Bobby said "I have to fight a fucking creature that has a poisonous tail."

The teen heard a whistling sound coming from his right.

"SHIT!" the teen said as he dropped to the ground, and not a moment too soon as another slash came his way heading straight towards his neck!

"Hmm, this ape is fairly good at this." Thought the wyvern "But I am still better."

The wyvern flew down and began another series of slashes with his legs, wings, and tail. The teen kept on dodging but the poison was starting to make him sluggish and it didn't help that he had been tired even before fighting the wyvern.

"Unless I finish this fight soon I'm gonna end up this things next meal." thought the teen "Think Bob! How can you beat this thing? It's too fast to try and slash of that damn tail and wings, so maybe I have to use them to my advantage in order to beat this son of a bitch."

The teen quickly formed a plan from these thoughts.

"What's the matter ugly?" the teen asked mockingly "Am I too much for you? Or are you just that pathetic?"

The wyvern got angry at this and bared it's fangs as it tried to kill the pesky teen.

The teen smiled at this.

"If you're so superior than how come you haven't killed me yet boot bitch?"

"Shut up ape!" the insulted creature growled

"Why should I listen to a creature that can't even beat little old me?"

The wyvern was getting even angrier at the teenagers insults.

"Time to put the icing on the cake" thought the teen

"Why don't you go on home and cry on your boyfriend's shoulder boot bitch; that would make you feel better."

That pushed the wyvern of the edge.

"YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND MOUNT YOUR SORRY ASS ON MY WALL!" the wyvern roared out

The wyvern began a frantic attacking with its wings and tail at the teenager, only aiming to kill the teen and get revenge on him for the onslaught of insults.

"Well here goes nothing." thought the teen.

Bobby dropped his sword and then charged forward dodging the wyvern's frantic slashing and hacking. The wyvern went to stab the teen with its tail but when the teen ducked under one of its legs it ended up stabbing itself! It howled in pain as it removed its tail from its leg. Bobby had by now moved out from under its body and had retrieved the sword and raised it up high.

"THIS ENDS IT!" the teen shouted out.

Bobby charged forward while the wyvern was distracted and went in for the final blow. He leaped into the air and swung the sword with all the energy he had left within him. The sword met with the wyverns neck and with a satisfying squelch lopped off its head. Bobby landed on the ground a second before the wyverns head hit the ground as well.

Bobby looked horrible; he had a huge gash in his left shoulder, his face was clammy and covered in sweat, his clothes were ruined by blood (both his and the wyverns) and he was shaking to the core of his very being.

"Not so superior now, are you ya boot bitch?" Bobby said before he collapsed face first on the ground.

From the top of the stands somebody watched the entire thing. It was the man Bobby met just before fighting the wyvern. He smiled at seeing how the teen did.

"Good job kid, you might actually be worth something."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people here is the next chapter and I have to say; I am disappointed in it, I feel like I'm letting all of you down with it. I need to know what you all think of it that way I know whether or not if I failed you. Please, it's all I ask from you.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs. Nothing else.**

Tony's Test

"Ugh, I was right, those stairs did kill my ankles" Tony said "I just didn't expect my back too!"

The teen had been climbing the stairs for three hours now and his ankles and back were about ready to snap in half. He was so exhausted that he couldn't hold his head up to look where he was going.

"If I have to go up one more step I'll die."

The teen took one more step and smacked his head on something with a resounding thud.

"OW!" The teen said as he rubbed his head. He looked up to see what he had hit his head on.

In front of him was a doorway that was pitch black with blood red flames lining the door. He couldn't tell if they were painted on or not.

"Cool."

The teen opened the door and walked inside. The chamber was dark and lit only by torches spaced throughout the entire thing. It appeared to be the inside of a cave.

"You have got to be kidding me." The teen said "Another freaking cave?"

"Well this place probably brings up bad memories, don't it?"

The teen spun on his heels looking for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" he asked

"Me."

Out of the shadows walked a man with a evil villain goatee and cruel eyes. He wore a dark business suit on and walked forward with a stride that screamed "I'm a pompous asshole! Deal with it bitch!"

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"I'll tell you later." the man replied "Now tell me, what weapon do you want?"

"What?"

"What weapon do you want to fight with? And I suggest that you go with a weapon your familiar with."

"Why would I need a weapon to fight with?" tony asked

"Oh for crying out loud" the man said with an exasperated tone "what is your fucking answer!? We only have a bit of time left before your test starts!"

"Ok ok you don't need to flip out on me." Tony said backing up a bit "Hmm, a weapon that I'm familiar with… well I'm pretty good with a shield."

The man gave a sigh.

"Thank you."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly a shield rose out from the shadows and floated in front of him. It was circular with a few spines pointing out from random intervals on it and it had a demonic eye in the center.

"Okay… that's creepy looking." Tony said as he grabbed the shield.

"You have your weapon, so let's start this test!" said the man. He snapped his fingers and suddenly a dark mass leaped from the shadows to the opposite side of the chamber/cave. It had blood red eyes that seemed to be made of flames and its body was a dark blue, the kind that you could mistake as black and it looked like a cross between a lion and dragon.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?" screamed Tony

"I have no idea" the man replied "But its terrifying isn't it?"

"YOU EXPECT ME TO FIGHT THAT!?"

"Yes I do, so see ya later." the man replied "Oh and don't look directly into its eyes because then you'll go through your darkest fears for the next five seconds, which would probably be your last. Bye!"

And with that the man disappeared.

"Okay Tony, think of something quick so you don't end up this things appetizer." Thought the teen "Maybe I could-"

Suddenly the creature pounced towards Tony with its claws out.

"OH SHIT!" Tony leaped to the side in order to escape the creature's claws. He barrel rolled a few feet and sprang back up to his feet.

"Survive now, think later." The teen mumbled to himself. He charged forward and began his assault on the monster before him. He swung his shield left and right, up and down and making contacts with the monsters face every time.

"Heh, you're not as tuff as I thought you'd be" the teen said, feeling confidence in the fact that he had just smacked the creatures face without getting torn apart by its talons. The creature growled and swatted at the teen. He leaped out of the way and saw that all he did was piss it off.

"Or maybe you are." The teen squeaked

The creature then leaped forward again and tackled tony to the ground. Tony was stuck under the creatures weight and it had pinned down one of his arms.

"Shit!" Tony looked up at the creature. When he looked up he looked straight into the creatures eyes. Suddenly tony was in a bleach white room. Tony looked around and saw his friends standing behind him.

"Bobby! Jessie! You're okay!" Tony said as he saw them. They both smiled. He took a step forward and suddenly spikes shot out from the wall.

"NO!" Tony shouted but it was to late, the spikes had impaled his two closest friends in the whole world.

"Tony…" Bobby and Jessie gasped out.

"Jessie, Bobby please… don't do it… don't leave." Tony had fallen to the ground and tears were forming in his eyes.

"It's all your fault Tony. It's your fault." the two said.

"No… please stay alive… you can't just go…"

The room went pitch black.

"Huh?" tony said

Suddenly he heard something that made his heart stop; he heard the shuffling of feet, specifically two stone feet and then two half screams.

"N-no they can't be real" he said "weeping angels can't exist!" The shuffling started coming towards him.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he raised his arm and suddenly he felt a yanking on it. He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the cave and that the lion/dragon creature was trying to rip his shield off because he had raised it to defend himself from the weeping angels. The teen quickly punched the creature in the face and scuttled out from underneath it.

"That was WAY too close for my comfort" thought the teen "How am I supposed to beat this thing? If I get to close I might look into its eyes and then I'm toast! But I can't just stand around here, I have to beat it in order to leave and find my friends."

The creature glared at the teen with those horrifying eyes.

"Hang on, maybe those eyes are my solution!" Tony thought "If I can get that thing to look into its own eyes then maybe it will freeze and I can kill it! Wait that won't work, I don't have a mirror so how will it work?"

The teen was about to give up because his only shot at walking away alive wouldn't work when a glint of light hit his eyes. He looked and saw that the underside of his shield was highly reflective.

"Thank god I said I'd use a shield."

The teen faced the creature and took of his shield where he spun it around.

"Here goes nothing!"

The teen charged forward with his shield facing the creature. The creature growled and started charging forward as well. When they were about to collide Tony raised his shield up. The creature looked at the shield and saw his own reflection. Suddenly the creature froze, as if it were a statue. Tony didn't waste a second and h spun his shield back around and made it so one of the spikes along its edge was pointing upwards.

"LET'S END THIS THING!"

And with that tony shoved his shield upwards and the spike was thrust into the creature's neck. Its blood spewed over the teens face but he kept the shield there. The creature roared out in pain as the spike jabbed through its windpipe, refusing to die. Tony pulled out quickly and stabbed it once again with the spike, directly below the first one. He repeated this three more times as the creature continued to roar out in pain. After the last stab the creature began to collapse on top of the blood soaked teen. The teen rolled to his left and the monster fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Well" Tony panted, still lying on the ground "that was terrifying."

And with that he promptly sank into the realms of his mind as he fell unconscious from his lack of energy after the fight.

**Like I said; I think I promptly sucked at writing this chapter. Please review and burn my sorry as with flames because I seriously fucked up on this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my viewers, sorry I took so long to update but my mind ran out of ideas for the next chapter and I had to take a break. but never fear; I got more creative juice flowing through my brains and I got the next chapter here for ya. Also anyone else think what I just said is kinda weird and gross?**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. NOTHING ELSE!**

Chp.8 Jessie's Test

Jessie had been running along the path for an hour now, not including the time she took resting and searching for her lost friends.

"Damn it! Where are those guys? If I don't find them soon, I swear that someone will get hurt for this!" Jessie said, pissed off.

Jessie continued her race along the path, until she reached a strange archway. It was made of black and white roses, and had a ominous feeling to it.

"Great, I can tell something's up already…" Jessie sighed. She passed underneath the archway and came into a clearing. The trees all around her were so close together that they formed a natural wall that was boxing her in.

"Alright, I know that something is going to happen so let's get this started already!" she shouted out to the clearing. Suddenly a woman wearing a white flowing gown appeared in the middle of the clearing. Her face was full rounded, yet not quite chubby, face and had eyes that sparkled like sapphires in the sunlight.

"Dear child do you really wish for this?" the woman asked.

"What the heck?" Jessie said "Where did you come from and who are you?"

"I am the one who shall administer your test." the woman replied

"And what makes you think I'll actually agree to this?"

"Do you not want to see your friends again?"

Jessie did a double take.

"Y-you know where my friends are?"

"Yes" the woman replied "and if you pass your test then you shall be reunited with them."

Jessie ws completely dumbfounded by this piece of information. All she had to do wa pass a test and she would see her friends again? She made up her mind in less than two seconds.

"Lets do it."

"What weapon would you like to use little one?"

"Why?"

"For your test."

"Oh…okay, I guess that makes sense."

"I got a bad feeling about this" jessie thought to herself "when you take a test your usally offered a pencil, not a fricking weapon!"

"Is something the matter child?

Jessie quickly came up with a reply.

"No I'm okay, and I'll use a staff if you don't mind."

The woman nodded and waved her arm. Suddenly a two meter long staff appeared in front of her. The center was a dark oak color but beyond that it was a cloud covered sky white. And at the top was a strange crystal that seemed to have had the staff grow around it and made it part of the wood.

"Wow" Jessie said "wish I could do that."

She took the staff and the woman nodded once again.

"Are you ready my child?"

"As I'll ever be."

The woman smiled.

"Then let the test begin!" she said right before she disappeared.

"Wait!" Jessie shouted "What do I have to do to pass the test!?"

Suddenly a dark mass leaped over the wall of trees making Jessie jump backwards from it to avoid getting squashed by it. Jessie looked at what nearly made her a splat on the ground and what she saw confused her deeply.

"What is that thing?" Jessie thought to herself.

It looked exactly like a dragon with a black body but it had pupilless eyes. It had two long horns that were meant for impaling and sharp claws and teeth for ripping its prey to shreds. But there seemed to be something off about the dragon; it seemed as if it wasn't even alive and that it shouldn't even exist.

"Oh dear god; do I have to kill that thing in order to pass the test?" she asked herself

Suddenly the dragon attacked at Jessie. It slashed at her with it's claws but she jumped up above them and brought her staff down upon it with a resounding crack. The dragon shook its head and growled.

"What's the matter big boy?" Jessie mocked "I thought you had a thick skull and that that attack wouldn't hurt to badly. Or are you just that weak?"

The dragon roared and charged forward with its head lowered aiming to impale her on it's horns. Jessie cart wheeled to the right and avoided its attack. She then charged forward and spun that staff in her hands and tried beating the dragon to a pulp with it. The dragon slashed at it with its claws, deflecting the staff and retaliating by trying to bite Jessie in half. Jessie smacked it's muzzle away and once again smacked the dragon in the head. This dazed the dragon for a second and Jessie took this chance to catch her breath, so she withdrew a few feet back from the dragon and leaned on her staff.

"How am I supposed to beat this thing?" she thought to herself "Okay let's think, everything has a weak spot right by their temple that instantly kills them. So all I have to do is hit that one spot and its buh bye dragon and hello Tony and Bobby."

And with that in mind Jessie began her assault on the dragon once again. The dragon couldn't do a thing to protect itself because it was still dazed by the previous smack on its head. Jessie swung her staff again and again at its temple, making contact each time. She tried ten times to hit its weak spot but she couldn't hit it. She leaped backwards once again, frustrated with her situation.

"I don't get it!" she said to herself "How is it still alive!? I must have hit that spot at least once so why didn't it die?" Suddenly she remembered something.

"Wait, maybe this things weak spot isn't on the sides of its head, but on the top! That would explain why it was so dazed and confused after I hit it before."

Jessie was about to go in once more when the dragon attacked. It slashed it's claws at her and grazed her stomach. Jessie gasped at the intense amount of pain she felt coming from her stomach.

"Damn this hurts a lot!" she said through clenched teeth.

The dragon went in for the kill and tried to snap Jessie in two with its powerful jaws but Jessie did a quick step back and avoided it.

"It's now or never!" she thought

She spun her staff in her hands.

"TAKE THIS!"

She slammed the staff down with all her might onto the dragons head with a loud smack. The dragon roared out in pain for a second before it fell to the ground, dead.

Jessie stepped back from the corpse breathing heavily.

"You did it."

Jessie turned and saw the woman from before standing to the side, with a smile on her face.

"Okay I passed your test" she said "now take me to my friends."

The woman nodded.

"So it shall be." she said "When you awaken you shall see your friends once more."

"what do you mean when I awaken?" Jessie asked.

The woman didn't reply, she just waved her hand and Jessie started to fel very tired.

"I want to… see my friends," jessie said throuh a yawn "not take a nap."

"Rest child" the woman replied "you shall see them soon enough."

And with that Jessie fell promptly asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody sorry about the HUGE wait for this chapter, it's just that...no, there is no excuse for this. I really am sorry, but to make up for it here is the next chapter an let me tell ya; it's bigger than any of my other chapters. Hope ya like it.**

**Disclaimer: i only own my OCs, nothing else.**

Chp.9 Reunions, Answers, and the Story

"Ugh…" groaned the sleeping form of a teenager as he emerged from his dreams "Where am I?" thought a teenager "And what happened to me?" He pushed himself up and saw that he was alone and lying on a bed in what looked like a hospital room with his shoulder covered in bandages.

"Why is my shoulder bandaged?"

Suddenly the teen remembered why his shoulder was bandaged; he had gotten hurt from fighting against a wyvern. He also remembered his to best friends being dragged into vortexes and are who knows where. This memory hurt him worse than his shoulder.

"Tony…Jessie…" Bobby said

"What?"

The teen spun around and saw the two standing in the doorway. They looked exactly the same as they did before the cave and their disappearances. The teen was speechless for a minute.

"I can't believe it" he eventually said "you guys are alive!"

"That" said Tony "or we're all dead."

"I'd rather go with alive if you don't mind." Jessie replied

Bobby just smiled

"This is definitely not a dream." he thought to himself

"Hey bob" Tony said " I have a quick question for ya."

"What is it?"

'What the fuck happened to your shoulder?"

"Oh that?" Bobby said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head "Well it's kind of a long story."

Bobby started to tell his tale of what happened after the two got sucked into the vortexes. He told them about him running into the last vortex, where he ended up at, how he found the coliseum, the strange guy there and finally how he had to fight a wyvern to pass some kind of test.

"…and that's about it."

"So you fought against a wyvern after getting stabbed by its poisonous tail?" Tony asked

"Yup."

"Damn that had to hurt like hell."

"You have no idea."

Jessie was sitting on the end of bobby's bed with a look of confusion on her face. Bobby noticed this.

"What's up Jessie?" he asked "Did something I say confuse you?"

"No I was just thinking."

Tony looked at her too.

"About what?"

"Well, you know how Bobby had to pass some kind of test?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I had to try and pass a test like that as well." She said

"You did?" bobby asked.

Jessie nodded.

"I had to fight some kind of weird dragon thing."

"Now that I think about" tony said "I had to take one too. I fought against some freaky monster that was half lion and half dragon that made you see your worst fears if you look into its eyes."

"Okay something's up here." Bobby said "Why did those vortexes appear in front of us back at my house?"

The other two nodded.

"And what is up with those people and their tests?" Tony said

"There is only one way to find out." Jessie said "And it's to find them and demand for some answers."

"You got that right" Bobby said "so let's get moving, shall we?"

Bobby got out of the bed. Luckily he still had his jeans and shirt on, but his sweatshirt was nowhere in sight.

"Hey you guy's, where's my hoodie?"

The other two looked around but couldn't see Bobby's sweatshirt anywhere.

"Uhh…"

"Nope, sorry Bob."

"Ahh what?" Bob complained

"It's okay Bob" Jessie said "you don't need a hoodie to walk down a hallway do you?"

"No"

"Well let's get a move on already." Tony said

"But I like having a hoodie on."

"Why?"

Bobby shrugged.

"I like how I can throw up the hood whenever I want to" Bobby replied "plus I have more pockets so I can store any stuff that I find in them."

"Oh… I guess that makes sense." Tony said

Bobby nodded. Suddenly bobby saw a dark mass next the bed he was lying in. He picked it up and discovered that it was a dark gray jacket with a lighter lining and hood that had a picture of an old set of scales on its back. It had four pockets; two on each side and two on his chest. He checked for a tag to see what size it was, but he couldn't find one so he tried it on instead. It fit him perfectly.

"Hey, maybe I could use this

"Bobby don't touch that" Jessie said "it's not yours."

"Too late for that." he replied "Come on, let's get moving." And with that he started walking down the hall.

Ton shrugged and started following Bobby

Jessie sighed and followed her friends.

The teens started walking down the hallway in silence. They had been walking for fifteen minutes when Bobby asked a question.

"So what do you think that was all about back there?"

Tony gave him a questioning glance at this.

"What do you mean by that Bob?"

"You know, back at my place in the cave where we heard those creepy voices." He replied

"Yeah" Jessie said "so what?"

"Well, weren't those voices whispering something about heroes?" he said "The heroes of good, evil, and balance right?"

The other two closed their eyes and thought about. Then they nodded.

"Well I was wondering something." Bobby said "Were they talking about us?"

"What makes you think that?" The other two asked

"Well we were alone in there, so who else could they be talking too?"

The other two were about to answer when they realized their friend was right. They were all alone in the cave when they heard the whispering, so they must be the ones who the voices were talking about.

Tony shook his head, trying to clear it of these thoughts.

"It doesn't matter right now" he said

"Why?" the other two asked.

"Because I see another room ahead of us."

Bobby and Jessie looked forward and saw that there friend was right. There was a doorway in front of them. They walked through it and saw that they were in a plain room furnished with six chairs. And sitting in three of them were the people they had all met right before they took their "tests". The man who administered Bobby's test noticed them first.

"Look at who's alive."

Bobby scowled at the man.

"No thanks to you!" he growled "I was nearly killed by that wyvern, and my friends were nearly killed by what they had to face too!"

"Actually I did help you out." He replied "If it wasn't for me you would have been killed by the poison and blood loss."

"And who do you think brought these two here to you?" said the other man

"You did, but-"

"So you should be thanking us, you ungrateful snot!" he continued

"We wouldn't have needed saving and reuniting if you hadn't WARPED US HERE AND NEARLY KILLED US WHEN WE GOT HERE!" Tony replied, shouting the last part.

"Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned and saw and the woman upset at the recent discussion.

The woman turned to face the teens.

"We apologize for having to put you three through that" she said "but it was necessary."

"And why is that?" Jessie asked

"We needed to know whether or not you are ready to take on a very important task." replied the first man

"And what in hell would that be?" Bobby asked

"In time" the woman said "but first, let us introduce ourselves; I am Liliana, the embodiment of all good and wielder of the forces of light."

"I am Daemon" said the man in the dark suit "I channel the forces of evil and I am the demon that lies in the dark."

"And I am Ian" said the last of the three "I walk the road between light and shadow and maintain the balance."

"I'm Bobby" said the teen "and this is Tony and Jessie."

"We know that already" said Daemon "Honestly, I expected them to be a bit brighter than this."

Liliana shot him a glare as Ian snickered.

"And I expected you to be better looking" Bobby replied "guess we were both wrong"

Daemon's faced turned a deep shade of red. Tony, Jessie, and Ian were all holding back snorts of laughter when they saw this. He walked in front of Bobby and looked him in the eye.

"You little snot, do you even know whom you are speaking to?" he said barely above a whisper with his nose practically touching the teens face.

"Hmm is it the guy who has never heard of toothpaste and fears breath mints?" Bobby said

At this comment Ian and the teens burst out laughing and snorting their asses off. Even the woman, Liliana, was chuckling a bit.

"I think-" Ian said between snorts "I think I'm starting to like this kid."

Daemon scowled and shot him a glare full of hatred.

"Well now that the pleasantries are over we can get serious." said Ian, still snickering a bit.

Liliana nodded, Daemon continued to scowl, and the teens sobered up in a instant.

Ian and the other two sat down, but he noticed the teens still standing. He sighed.

"You can sit down you know; we're not gonna test you again."

The teens looked at each other and sat in the three remaining chairs.

"We tested you three to see if you could handle a big responsibility that must remain secret" he said "and it was also meant to determine whether you belong to the forces of good and evil."

"Well what kind of test is that?" said Tony "Obviously we all go to the forces of good."

"Not quite" said Liliana "You see, good and evil is what people have labeled it. In actuality they are the forces of light and shadow."

"Light and shadow?" Jessie asked.

Daemon nodded

"Yes" he said "But they were constantly at war with one another. Both sides gained and lost power, always changing. It was chaos during this time, and it was humanity who was feeling the pain of it."

Liliana shuddered "Entire nations, colonies, and civilizations lost due to these forces! Families were torn apart, and there was death all around. Then one day something strange happened."

"A baby boy was born." Ian said "But this was no ordinary child. His mother was aligned with the forces of light while the father served with the shadows. They named him after the balancing scales constellation Libra. As the child grew older he began to develop mysterious powers, powers over both light and shadow. He met two other children at the age of ten. One was a boy named Lux from the forces of light and a girl named Erebus whose father was also fighting with the shadows. The three formed a unbreakable bond of friendship even though they all came from different origins. Eventually the forces began the final battle against one another. Both sides fought viciously and both sides lost many lives but they did not yield to the other. Libra and his friends looked at the battle and was horrified by what they saw. The three didn't know what they should do, but they knew was that if this didn't stop there would be no one left in the world. Suddenly Libra realized something; if they could equalize both sides then the fighting would end. He told his friends and the other two agreed. They charged forward into the midst of the battle and tried to talk the people into stopping but nothing worked."

Liliana picked up at this point. "The three started to fall into despair. It looked as if there was no saving them. But suddenly Libra started to glow, faintly at first but quickly growing brighter. He held his hands out to his friends to help them up. The two were hesitant at first but they took his hands. He told them he had a new plan, a plan to take the forces and channel all their power so it would lie within them. They were scared but Libra told them not to worry and that they were stronger than they thought. The two looked at him and nodded. He smiled and began to concentrate on the forces. Slowly but surely he channeled them into his friends. Both powers began to recede from the world and the battle began to end. He continued this for many of an hour until he channeled all of the forces into his friends, but the process had cost him much. He collapsed to the ground. His friends kneeled down to him and saw that he had to use all of his energy in order to channel the forces. As he slowly faded into the eternal sleep of death the two quickly acted, they took the power that they had just received and channeled a piece of it into two small orbs and placed them into Libras chest. His eyes fluttered open as the power entered into him, giving him the energy to continue on with life. The three stood up and noticed all the fighting had stopped around them. They smiled at the realization that they had succeeded to find balance. From that time on there was peace and they were known as the heros of light, shadow, and balance."

The teens had been listening intently at the story and it took them a minute to register that it was over. When they did Bobby gave a confused look.

"So…" he said "what does that have to do with us?"

Daemon snickered.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said "You three are the next heroes of light, shadow, and balance."

**Cliffhanger! ha ha, don't ya just hate that? Hopefully i will post sooner next time but during then i have a suggestion for ya; try reading Mistreated by htffan951 while your waiting? it's a REALLY good story and i love it, maybe you will to?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my peoples,I got another chapter here for ya and i hope you like this chapter. I think i did a fairly good job on this one so hopefully it isn't to bad. Okay, enough of this; its story time!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, nothing else.**

Chp.10 Weapons, a new World, and a new Friend

"WHAT!?" the three teens shouted

Liliana nodded in agreement with Daemon's words.

"It's true" she said "you three are the next heroes."

"That's impossible!" Tony said "How could we be the next heroes!? There's nothing special about us!"

"That's where you're wrong" Ian said "you each contain a strong connection to the forces."

"Well isn't there anybody else with a stronger connection?" Jessie asked

Ian shook his head.

"Nope. There isn't anybody else out there with a connection to them."

"There has to be!" Jessie shouted "I mean, look at us; we're teenagers! We're supposed to graduate from high school and go to college, the kind of stuff everyone else does!"

"Yes, but you forget" Daemon said "Libra and his friends were only ten when they took the roles."

Yeah, but-"

"Jessie" Bobby said "They're probably right."

Tony and Jessie turned to face Bobby.

"What are you talking about Bob?" said Jessie

"We just fought three monsters or whatever they were and beat them" Bobby replied "How many other people could have done that?"

They were about to reply when they realized their friend had a point; most people would have frozen in the circumstances they were in, and yet they didn't. They charged forward and met the threat head on and actually beat it which even fewer could have done.

"Your right" Tony said

They turned around and faced Ian, Daemon, and Liliana.

"Okay" Bobby said "We're listening."

Ian stepped in front of the teens.

"Tony, you're strength will be with the shadows."

Tony nodded in response.

"Jessie, you are the hero of light."

"Okay."

"And Bobby, you're-"

"-the hero of balance." Bobby said, barely audible

Ian nodded.

"Correct" he said. He then clasped his hands together "Now it is time you receive your weapons"

"Really!?" the teens said excitedly

Daemon shook his head.

"Teenagers" he muttered

Ian smiled.

"Liliana?" he said

"Yes Ian?"

"You mind taking over, I'm really not good at this part."

"Of course." she replied. She turned to face the teens. "Have you three ever drawn weapons, weapons that seem to be so realistic that you could actually take them off the paper and wield them with your own hands?"

"Yeah" the teens replied

"Picture those weapons in your mind."

The three teens closed their eyes and focused on the images of the weapons. Liliana began muttering in a strange language. Suddenly the air began to rapidly heat up, and then there was a loud bang and clattering. The teens opened their eyes and saw a shield, staff, and sword all lying on the ground.

"Are those-" tony began

"The weapons I had you picture in your mind?" Liliana said "Yes."

The teens looked at each other with stunned expressions. Then Bobby started to grin.

"Awesome" he said. He reached down and grabbed the sword. It was in a gray scabbard that could easily strap to his belt with a silver hand and a half handle. He unsheathed the blade and saw that it was a very dark gray and the blade was about three quarters of a meter in length and four inches thick. The balance was perfect and he couldhold it with one or both of his hands.

The other two grinned as well and reached down and grabbed their weapons. Tony had a shield that looked as if it could be a shuricen with a small spike poking out the middle and a little notch on the top. I appeared to be three quarters of a meter in diameter and was a good inch thick. He noticed that there was a strap rolled up underneath where it was lying. He picked it up and unrolled it. It looked as if it was meant to go across his back and have something hook onto it. He put it on and tried hooking his shield to it. The shield fit onto it perfectly and he could still easily pull it out when he needed it.

"Sweet."

Jessie picked up the staff; it was made out of white oak with a small jewel at the top and had two small points coming out on both sides. It was two and a half meters long and had an inch and a half diameter. There was a small belt beside it with a small cylinder strapped to the side. Jessie picked it up and checked inside.

"There's nothing in here."

"That's because it's for storing your staff."

Jessie was about to ask how when Liliana cut her off.

"Focus on your staff compacting itself into a small rod that would fit inside there."

Jessie did as she was told and the staff shortened and compacted itself into a tube. Amazed, she placed it inside the cylinder.

"It will expand back into a staff as soon as you pull it out, so no need to worry about concentrating on making it bigger when you're in the middle of a battle."

"Thanks!"

"Now then," said Ian "It is time for you to depart."

"Wait!" Bobby said "Depart to where? And what are we supposed to do when we get there?"

"Yeah!" the other two chorused

"Simple" Daemon said "you're going someplace you've never been. As for what you do when you get there, restore balance."

"How come?" asked Jessie

"Yeah, I thought Libra and his friends had taken care of that." Tony said

"Something has happened there" Liliana replied "The balance has been shattered and you must fix it."

"How in HELL are we supposed to do that?" Bobby asked "We don't have a single clue as to what we're doing or how to unlock and control our powers!"

"What do you want us to do about it?" Ian asked

"Hmm, I don't know." Bobby said sarcastically "Maybe you could TELL US HOW TO FIX IT!"

"That is an excellent point." Ian said

"So will you tell us?" Tony asked

"Sorry, but I don't know how."

"WHAT!?" the teens shouted

"Time to go." Daemon said

"See ya!"

"Good bye children." Liliana said "And good luck!"

"WAIT!" they shouted out, but it was too late; Ian snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

"Do you think they can succeed?" Liliana asked

Ian was silent for a bit before he replied.

"They'll have to."

"Ugh…what just happened?"

Bobby was just waking up. He looked around and saw Tony and Jessie nearby, just starting to wake up themselves. They were in the middle of a forest. The trees were huge, yet something seemed to be off about them. Then he realized what it was.

"Holy shit" he said "Those are some BIG mushrooms."

"Big mushrooms?" Jessie said. "What are you talking about?" Then she noticed it as well "Oh, those big mushrooms."

The teens got up and tried to figure out where they were. Besides the giant mushrooms the ground was soft and there was a small stream nearby.

"I think we're in a swamp." Bobby said

"Well what do we do now?"

"Well, I think we should find shelter; it looks like night is falling."

"But I'm hungry!" Tony complained

"Okay, then you two build a shelter while I go get us some food." Bobby said

"How do you know what plants we can eat?"

"I'm not going for plants" Bobby said "I'm after some fish." And with that Bobby walked towards the stream. Fifteen minutes later they had built three separate shelters. Bobby came back with eight fat fish as Tony and Jessie started working on a fire.

"Whoa!" Tony exclaimed "Where did you get those fish Bob!?"

Bobby reached behind him and showed them a roughly made bow and arrow. The arrow tip was cut so that it could be spread apart by two little sticks and served as a excellent barb for stabbing the fish.

"Where did you learn to make that?" Jessie asked

"Remember when I was ten?" Bobby replied "I was obsessed with survivor shows."

"Oh yeah" Tony said "Hey, do remember how to make a fire? Because we can't get one started at all."

"Nope. Sorry about that."

"Damn, now how are we supposed to cook these fish?"

Bobby thought about this for a second.

"We can't" he replied "Looks like we'll have to eat it raw."

This was met with looks of disgust from the two. Bobby saw this and sighed.

"Look you guys; unless one of us suddenly can breathe fire we're stuck eating it raw, so we'll have to either have to deal with it, or go hungry for the night. Which do you chose?"

The two were about to answer when a twig snapped.

"What was that?" Tony asked

"I'm not sure" Bobby replied "But we better arm ourselves."

The teens pulled out their weapons and waited. A few minutes passed without a sound.

"Maybe whatever it was a wild animal and it left?" Jessie said

"Could be." Bobby replied "But somehow I don't think that's the case."

The teen looked around their campsite. Suddenly he noticed that a small bush next to the fish was moving when there was no wind.

"There you are." he thought. He smiled and sheathed his sword.

"Guess I was wrong."

The other two shrugged and put away their weapons. The three sat down, with bobby sitting next to the fish.

"Come on" Bobby said "let's get some sleep. We can search for something else to eat in the morning."

The other two nodded and went under their shelters to go to sleep.

Bobby walked over to his shelter and placed his coat over one end of it and crawled underneath.

Once done he waited a minute and then crawled out the other end. He got behind a nearby mushroom and watched the bush to see if something would come out. A few minutes went by with nothing happening.

"Maybe it really was a wild animal" Bobby thought.

He was about to walk back to his shelter when the bush moved again. Bobby stood completely still and watched. Slowly, a small dragon emerged from the bush. It was about four feet long measuring from the tip of its snout to the end of its tail and was red in scale color. Its wings were a bright orange and were folded against its sides, and looked like it hadn't eaten in a long while. It slowly walked towards the fish, obviously hungry. When it was about two feet away from them Bobby stepped out from behind the mushroom.

"You don't need to try and steal them you know."

The dragon froze, as if hoping that if it stayed still he would forget about it. Bobby walked forward and kneeled down next to it.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad."

Bobby reached down and grabbed one of the fish. He held it up, offering it to the dragon. The dragon just stared at it; it clearly wanted to take the fish, but it was scared to do so. Bobby sighed

"Look, I promise I won't hurt you." he said "So will you just eat the fish already?"

Slowly the dragon walked forward. It sniffed the fish and looked up at the teen, as if to make sure that it could take the fish. Bobby nodded and the dragon took the fish in its jaws. It retreated a few paces and sat on its haunches. It took the fish out from its mouth, holding it in its paws. With one last glance at Bobby it sank its teeth into the fish and started gobbling it down. Bobby watched in fascination as it quickly devoured the food with its razor sharp teeth.

"I wonder if it can talk." Bobby thought

The dragon swallowed the last of the fish and glanced at the others. Bobby quickly got the hint and tossed it another. It started devouring this one as well and within a minute it finished the second fish and sighed.

"Thank you for the fish."

"Whoa!" Bobby said "You can talk!?"

The dragon nodded.

"Yes" it replied "why wouldn't I be able to?"

Bobby shook his head.

"Considering what has already happened today, this is the least weird." he thought

"Never mind" Bobby said "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Scorch." The dragon, now known as Scorch, replied.

"I'm Bobby. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Hey are you a boy or a girl?" Bobby asked

"Boy."

Bobby nodded. The two sat in silence for a minute.

"Why did you try and steal the fish?" Bobby asked afterward

Scorch shifted around a bit.

"Well to be honest I thought if I tried to ask you, you would try and kill me with that sword of yours." he replied

Bobby frowned.

"I wouldn't try and kill you unless you tried to kill me or my friends."

"Really?"

Bobby nodded.

"Yeah" he replied "I mean, look at you; no offense but you look pathetic!"

"Well that's what happens when your small and live alone."

"Don't you have parents to take care of you?" Bobby asked his head.

Scorch shook his head.

"No." he said "They abandoned me when I was only a year old."

"Oh…" Bobby said "that…sucks."

Scorch nodded his head.

"So where do you live?" Bobby asked

Scorch just shrugged.

"Nowhere really."

Bobby was surprised at this.

"Isn't there anywhere that would take you in?"

"There's the temple" Scorch replied "But only really important dragons go there. They'd never take me in, I'm worthless."

Scorch's head went down and tears started to fall from his face.

Bobby scowled.

"You're wrong."

Scorch looked up at Bobby.

"Nobody is worthless." he continued "We're all special, we all have different skills and talents, we all have some role in the world that only we could play! And we all mean something to someone. If you think that you're worthless then you are dead wrong! If somebody tells you that you're worthless, that you're a waste of space then tell them that they are wrong because we all are worth more than we'll ever know! I know that you are important Scorch, and if they don't think so then screw them."

Scorch was shocked.

"He only just met me, and yet he thinks I'm important and that he believes in me?"

Scorch suddenly leaped forward and wrapped his paws around Bobby in a tight embrace. He started to cry into Bobby's shirt and Bobby just sat there stunned. Slowly, Bobby began to stroke the back of Scorch's head as he began to rock back and forth, whispering words of comfort to the crying dragon. He continued this for another hour until Scorch stopped crying. Bobby looked down at the dragon and noticed that he was asleep. Bobby smiled and walked towards his shelter. He took his coat of the end and wrapped the sleeping dragon in it and placed him down underneath the shelter. Bobby crawled inside and drifted off to sleep as well.

***sniffle* wasn't that beautiful? *reaches for a tissue and blows his nose* I hope yall liked it, and please let me know if i did a good job on this or not. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I got the next chapter here for ya. Sad to say spyro ain't making a appearance yet, but don't worry he'll be coming in soon enough. I hope you like this chapter and like always please review. I can't read minds or whatever and I need to know whether or not the story is any good. If you find something that i screwed up on then let me know otherwise i'll just keep making that mistake over and over again. Alright i got to shut up now so you can read (and hopefully review) my story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. I don't own spyro (But i wish i did. That would be freaking AWESOME!)**

Chp. 11 Arriving at the Outskirts of the City

It was five hours later when the Tony and Jessie woke up. They crawled out from underneath their shelters and stretched their muscles for about ten minutes. Once they did this they saw that Bobby was still asleep.

"Come on" Jessie said "we better wake Bobby up."

Tony nodded.

They walked towards Bobby's sleeping form. They kneeled down to shake Him awake when they noticed that Bobby wasn't alone. They quickly backed away from their friend.

"Shit!" Tony said in a hushed voice "There's a freaking dragon sleeping next to Bob!"

"What do we do?" Jessie asked in a equally hushed voice.

"Hmm… well we should probably get Bobby out of there before the dragon wakes up and kills him."

The two quietly walked back over to the sleeping forms.

"I'll grab one leg" Tony said "You grab the other."

Jessie nodded. The two each grabbed one of Bobby's legs and began to slowly drag him out. It took them a few minutes but finally they managed to pull their friend out. They then proceeded to shake him awake.

"Bobby! Bobby wake up!" Tony said "Wake up Bob, we got a problem!"

Bobby slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh…" he said "what is it?"

"There was a dragon sleeping right next to you Bobby!" Jessie said "So we got you out of there and now that you're awake we can get that thing out of here."

"Calm down you guys" Bobby said "That dragon is harmless."

"What are you talking about Bob!?" Tony said "It's a dragon! Did you forget that just yesterday Jessie was nearly killed by one!?"

Bobby shook his head.

"But this one is different."

"How!?"

"Well for one thing" Bobby said "he's a lot smaller than what Jessie had to face."

"Yeah" Tony said "but-"

"Second, he looks like he couldn't take on a kitten."

"He's might be faking it" Jessie said

"And finally" Bobby said "I trust him."

"And what if you're wrong Bob?" Tony said "What if he turns on you andit turns out he was just taking advantage of you? What will you do then?"

Bobby frowned.

"That's what everyone said when I decided that I'd be your friend" bobby replied "They said that you can't be trusted, that you're gonna use me and then throw me away like a piece of trash."

"That's different."

"No it's not. I believe he is trustworthy and you'll either have to live with it or you'll have to take me on in order to get to him."

Tony glared at his friend. They stood there for a good five minutes before tony looked away and sighed.

"…Okay." Tony said "I trust you Bob. If you think we can trust him than that's good enough for me."

Bobby gave a small smile.

"So can we meet him?"

"Sure." Bobby said "But you might want to lose the weapons. When I talked to him he said that he was scared that I was gonna chop off his head."

"Okay…" Tony said

Tony and Jessie took off their shield and staff. Bobby started walking towards the sleeping dragon and the other two soon followed. Bobby began to lightly shake the sleeping form.

"Scorch." the teen said

The dragon didn't reply.

"Scorch!" he said a little louder

The dragon mumbled and rolled over.

Bobby scowled. He was getting annoyed at the sleeping dragon's refusal to wake up when a funny idea popped into his head. He leaned in close to the dragon's head and took a deep breath.

"SCORCH!" the teen shouted.

The dragon's eyes shot open as he leaped into the air screaming. He hit the top of the shelter and it collapsed on top of him. Bobby and the others fell backwards laughing their asses off at the scene.

"Ugh…" said the dragon as he slowly emerged from the collapsed shelter "Why did you that?"

Bobby continued to laugh for a minute more before he could respond.

"Y-you wouldn't w-wake up." Bobby said, still laughing a little bit "I had t-t-to do something."

Scorch scowled.

"But did you have to SCREAM AT ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!?"

"Well you wouldn't wake up."

Scorch just mumbled something about breaking his toes and seeing if he'd still be laughing then.

"Anyways, I want you to meet my friends." The teen stood up and the other two soon followed suit.

"This is Tony and Jessie."

Scorch nodded.

"Hi, I'm Scorch."

Tony nodded as well and Jessie smiled.

"It's a pleasure."

Bobby looked up. The sun was low in the eastern sky.

"Okay, it's still early in the morning." The teen said "Scorch, where's that temple you were talking about last night at, and about how far away from us is it?"

"Temple?" Tony said "What temple?"

Bobby turned to face his friend.

"The temple Scorch told me about."

"That's real helpful" Tony mumbled under his breath

"It's about a hour long fly south," Scorch replied "why are you asking?"

Bobby stood up.

"Because that's where we're going."

"How come?" Jessie asked.

"We're going for two reasons" Bobby said "To get Scorch here a place he can call home, and maybe some answers to a few questions I have."

Tony and Jessie looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright."

"Sounds good to me."

Bobby nodded and turned to Scorch, who was shaking.

"Scorch, are you gonna be okay?"

Scorch shook his head violently.

Bobby sighed.

"Look at me Scorch."

The dragon tentatively raised his head to look the teen in the eyes.

"You remember what I said last night?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then don't be scared." The teen said smiling "I'll be there with you, standing at your side. If you feel nervous just take a deep breath and close your eyes. Then I want you to piucture something or someone that you think is strong. Imagine that their strength is your own and then you'll be fine. You got that?"

The dragon nodded and did what Bobby just told him. Within a minute he stopped shaking and he calmed down.

"Okay," he said "I'm better now."

Bobby smiled.

"Well then, let's get going."

The teens and the dragon started walking in a rough guess south. Over four hours had passed and the teens used this time to find out more about their dragon companion and what the world was like. They discovered that their young companion was close to their same age and that he has always been small for his age. He told them that the temple was in the middle of a city known as Warfang, served as a school for young dragons and other creatures, (from moles to bi-pedal cheetahs) and was also the home of the Guardians.

"Guardians?" Tony asked "Guardians of what?"

"I'm not sure exactly" Scorch said "but I do know that they're supposedly the strongest with each of the elements. The elements are ice, electricity, earth, and fire and each guardian only can control one. But there are also these dark elements, but I couldn't tell you what they are."

As soon as he finished this statement they suddenly came into a large clearing. They shaded their eyes and waited for them to adjust. When they did the teens jaws dropped at the sight before them. A huge city surrounded by high walls was in front of them with farms and fields all around the outside. It had paved roads and even from this distance you could see that the streets were busy. It looked to be a mile in size and right there in the middle of it stood the temple. It looked like it took up about half of the entire city. It looked like one of the city's you'd find only in a fairy tale.

"Wow…" the teens said. Scorch just nodded and smiled. They stood there just gazing at the beautiful sight before them for a while. They stood there for five minutes before they were snapped out of it by their stomachs, which gave a loud growl signifying that it was time to eat. Scorch chuckled.

"Was that a bear growling I just heard?" he said "Or was it you three?"

The teens gave a embarrassed chuckle at the dragon's comment.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Scorch said stretching his muscles "the sooner we get down there the sooner we can get something to eat!"

As soon as he finished this sentence the dragon started running towards the city. The teens were caught unprepared but they soon recovered. They looked at each other, gave childlike grins, and all three began to run after their dragon friend.

**Looks like Bobby and everyone have found Warfang. Shouldn't be much longer folks. Hopefully i can post again soon. Peace out my viewers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey my peoples, i got the next chapter here for ya and it took me a solid three hours typing it up and i am starving. **

***turns to the right* **

**Dragonmutt: Hey sis, can you make me a sandwich?**

**Sis: No! Get off your fat ass and make it yourself!**

**Dragonmutt: I COMMAND YOU TO MAKE ME A SANDWHICH!**

**Sis: NO!**

**DM: MOM!**

**Mom:*comes out of bedroom in a nightgown* What?**

**DM:*points at sister* She won't make me a sandwich**

**Mom: *sighs*Make your brother a sandwhich.**

**Sister: *grumble grumble*...asswipe.**

**DM:*smiles and turns back to screen* Hope you like the chapter! I'd like a philly cheese steak please!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs (Bobby, Tony, Jessie, and Scorch) nothing else!**

Chp.12 Entering Wargfang

"Who are you people? I haven't seen any of you around before."

Bobby, Jessie, Tony and Scorch had ran all the way to the city and were at the gates located at the base of the wall surrounding Warfang when they were forced to stop by a guard and was armed with a bow and a quiver of three dozen arrows and spear. He put his spear in front of them, blocking their path, The guard was a cheetah that looked to be a few years older than them.

"I'm Bobby. This is Tony, Jessie, and Scorch." The teen said indicating to each of the others separately

"What's your business in Warfang?"

"We're here to talk to the Guardians to see if they'll take Scorch here in and to answer a few questions I have." Bobby replied.

"If you don't mind me asking" the cheetah said "what are you three?"

"We're humans." The teens replied simply

"What are humans?"

"If we told you it would take all day to explain what we are." Bobby said "And even then we wouldn't be able to explain it fully because we don't really know what we are either."

The guard nodded. He moved his spear out of the way, letting them through.

"okay, I understand. If you're planning on going to the temple then you should take this road here. Keep going straight down it and when you get to a fork in it take a right and you'll be in front of the temple."

"Thank you." Bobby said

The group continued onward into the city. They walked for three quarters of the next hour in awe at seeing the many different stores, from ones that sold every day needs to one's that sold strange devices and even stranger looking crystals. They came to the fork in the road that the guard told them about and turned right. In a few minutes they were standing before the temple, which seemed even bigger up close. There was nothing there to suggest that it was anything important except for its sheer size. It was made out of a stone that the teens couldn't identify but was a pale yellow, about the color of sandstone. The teens and dragon stood there for another minute before they started climbing the steps to the entrance. They climbed for another few minutes until they reached the top. They looked at one another and entered the temple. It was like the outside; no fancy decorations or over expensive trinkets, just nice simple décor. There was two hallways; one to their left and one to the right and the teens and dragon had no idea which way to go

"Okay" Tony said "Where to now?"

The group pondered this for a second when two dragons walked up behind them.

"Hello" one said

The group turned around and saw the two dragons. One was pink and had a golden heart locket around its neck and had a heart shaped tail blade, while the other was red and had a arrow shaped tail blade.

"Hi, I'm Bobby. These are my friends; Tony, Jessie, and Scorch" The teen said indicating to each of them separately.

"I'm Ember, and this is Flame." The one with the locket said.

The dragon known as Flame walked forward and began getting a closer look at the trio of humans.

"I've never seen your kind before." he said as he looked at Bobby "Where are you from?"

"Uhh…"

The teens shot glances at one another when Tony came up with a quick response.

"We're from a VERY faraway place."

"How far?" Ember asked, curious to know more about the strange group in front of her.

The teens glanced at each other again trying to figure out what to say.

Jessie quickly came up with a answer before the dragons could get suspicious.

"So far away that we could be from another world."

"Are you going to keep dodging our questions?" Flame asked

"Maybe." Bobby said

"Why?"

"Tell ya later." The teen said "But can you help us out, do you know where the guardians are? We need to talk to them."

"Of course." Ember said "Just follow me."

The pink dragoness started walking down the hallway to the right and the teens and dragons followed her soon after.

"Here we are." Ember said "The gathering place of the Guardians and the home of the Pool of Visions."

The group had arrived at a large set of wooden doors after a few minutes of walking.

"Thanks for leading us here." Jessie said

"Yeah" Tony said "but we should be fine now."

Ember and Flame both smiled.

"It was no trouble." Ember said "If you need anything else then just find us."

And with that said the two dragons walked away leaving the trio of humans and Scorch waving goodbye to their retreating forms. The group turned to face the doors before them.

"Well" Bobby said "let's find you a place you can call home Scorch"

The teen stepped forward and raised his arm. He rapped on the door and it seemed to echo in the chamber a long time.

"Enter." said a deep voice.

The group exchanged a few quick glances between each other. Bobby nodded and they stepped into the chamber.

**Dragonmutt: What do you think? *turns to the right again* Hey where's my philly?**

**Sis: *walks up to Dragonmutt with sandwich* Right here! *takes sandwich and smash's it into Dragonmutts face and walks away***

**Dragonmutt covered in sandwich: i guess i deserved that. While i go wash up and start working on the next chapter why don't you review about how i'm doing? *walks off towards the bathroom***


End file.
